Kevin McKidd
Kevin McKidd (1973 - ) Film Deaths *''Small Faces'' (1996) [Malky Johnson]: Killed in an explosion when he lights a cigarette and ignites a gas leak in his apartment. *''Trainspotting'' (1996) [Tommy]: Dies (off-screen) of toxoplasmosis (due to his system being weakened by AIDS); his body is shown afterwards during his funeral. *''Hannibal Rising[[Hannibal Rising (2007)| '(2007)]] [Petras Kolnas]: Stabbed underneath the chin with a sword by Gaspard Ulliel (there is an extended scene where Gaspard, drives the blade in deeper so that the point emerges from the top of his skull). *The last legion' '(2007)' [''Wufilla]: Killed by thomas sangster's character Romulus augustulus by being stabbed in the torso in revenge for killing Romulus augustulus's parents. *''Bunraku'' (2010) [Killer No. 2]: Stabbed to death by Gackt after a sword fight, pinning him to a tree, he dies after failing to stab Gackt with a concealed dagger. *''The Great Ghost Rescue'' (2011) [Hamish]: Killed in combat after having his legs chopped off centuries before the story begins. He appears as a ghost throughout the film (with his death briefly seen in silhouette flashback) *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) [''Batman / Thomas Wayne]: Shot in the back by Ocean Master (James Patrick Stuart) while speaking to Grifter (Danny Jacobs); he dies after speaking to the Flash (Justin Chambers). *''Home Sweet Hell (2015)'' [Freeman]: Stabbed in the stomach by Katherine Heigl in his trailer; he dies after calling A.J. Buckley on the telephone and telling him what happened. His body is shown again afterwards when A.J. and Heath Freeman arrive at the trailer. TV Deaths *''Rome: De Patre Vostro'' (2007) [Lucius Vorenus]: While still alive at end of the episode he is mortally wounded when he is stabbed in the stomach by Roman soldier. He visits his family while dying to make peace with them. Video Game Deaths *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3[[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011)| '(2011)']] [''Soap MacTavish]: Kevin dies two deaths. The first death occurs when Kevin bleeds to death at the beginning of the game from his knife wound inflicted by Lance Henriksen in Modern Warfare 2 before being medically revived by Russian Loyalist forces. Kevin’s second death occurs when he is fatally injured after an explosion detonated by Roman Varshavsky causes him to fall out of the top floor of a church; he dies after speaking to Billy Murray. Gallery Kevin McKidd.jpg|Kevin McKidd just before his death in Hannibal Rising kevinmckidd-homesweethell.jpg|Kevin McKidd (with Katherine Heigl) in Home Sweet Hell Soap_dead.png|Kevin McKidd's video game death in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. McKidd, Kevin McKidd, Kevin McKidd, Kevin Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes in video game Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Hannibal film or TV series Category:Justice League Cast Members Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Toy Story Cast Members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:People murdered by Hannibal Lecter Category:Video Game Stars Category:Clinically Dead Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by blood loss